marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Supaidāman (film)
Supporting Characters: * Interpol Intelligence Department ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Ninders Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = Spider-Man finds himself inside a metal room, and he attempts to escape through several portholes on the walls. They all close, however, and he is still trapped. The room begins to shake, and a voice says that Spider-Man has fallen into his trap. Metal debris begins to fall from the ceiling, but Spidey dodges it. The floor suddenly falls out from under him, and he begins falling into an empty blackness. Then, Spider-Man, in his civilian identity as Takuya Yamashiro, wakes up in a lawn chair in his art to find that it was all a dream. Takuya begins hearing his sister, Shinko Yamashiro, screaming, and he runs off in the direction of the sound. Elsewhere, Takuya's sister an little brother, Takuji Yamashiro are being attacked by what appear to be Ninders of the Iron Cross Army. He finds them, and the attackers flee. Takuya chases after them, leaving his siblings behind. After finding a safe place, he quickly changes into Spider-Man and continues after the culprits. He sees them up on a nearby balcony, and so he begins climbing up the side of the building after them. He catches up to them on the roof, and they begin attacking him, but his acrobatic skill is no match for them. He easily dispatches them, and they all disappear. On a nearby rooftop, a man in a suit sees and identifies Spider-Man. Later, Takuya returns home after changing back int o his street clothes. He arrives back at his home, and hears his hone ringing, so he goes inside to answer it. noticing that his sister and brother aren't around, he answers the phone, and a voice on the other end asks for him. The voice explains that Takuya's girlfriend, Hitomi Sakuma, and siblings are with him, and that Takuya should meet him at a nearby hotel. Takuya prompts changes into his costume, and drives to the hotel in his Spider Machine GP-7. arriving at the hotel, he climbs up the side of the building, and gets to the roof. Climbing back down the other side, he finds the window of the room, he's supposed to go to, so he goes inside. Once he enters, a steel door closes on the window, trapping him inside. The man in the suit walks in, and introduces himself as Mamiya Jūzō. He explains that he's with the Interpol Intelligence Department, a secret organization created to fight the Iron Cross Army. Spider-Man demands to know why Mamiya has kidnapped his loved ones, but Mamiya explains to him that they haven't kidnapped them, but rather, they invited them to come swim in the hotel pool. When Spider-Man doesn't believe him, he turns on a TV screen showing the pool, where Takuya's girlfriend and siblings are happily swimming and laying, amid a crowd of other hotel guests. Mamiya explains that he's always wanted to know Spider-Man's identity, so he leaked information to the Iron Cross Army to attack Takuya's family, as Spider-Man has always been close to them. He reveals that he has figured out that Takuya Yamashiro is Spider-Man, and that he had tried to figure out Takuya's identity so that he could talk openly and honestly with him. Spider-Man asks if the Iron Cross Army knows, but Mamiya ays that they don't and that he couldn't have them learn Spider-Man's identity. He then tuns on the TV again, and shows Spider-Man why Interpol needs his help. The screen shows missiles continuously attacking different eastern cargo boats, and that a mysterious fish creature seems to be the cause. Convinced, Spidey agrees to help them, and Mamiya opens the door on the window, allowing him to leave. He moves to the window, but stops, and then warns Mamiya that the Iron Cross Army is coming. In the street below, Amazoness, disguised as a normal woman, enters the hotel. Spidey opens his bracelet, and sees on the screen inside that soldiers from the Iron Cross Army are there. Spider-Man tells Mamiya to stay in the room, and he jumps out of the window, and begins running. Running through the park, he is stopped when one of the Ninders' hands comes up from the ground and grabs his foot. He breaks free and leaps into a tree, where another Ninder attacks him with a knife. He kicks the Ninder out of the tree, and jumps down. Several more of them come out of the trees, and he begins fighting them. When they start overwhelming him, he jumps into another tree and begins leaping from tree to tree, before webbing a Ninder and pulling him into the tree. He then jumps back down to face the others, and the fight continues. While Spidey is occupied with the hoards of Ninders, another one shoots a gas grenade into the hotel room. Mamiya runs out of the room and into the elevator, but finds that there isn't one and plummets down the shaft. He lands in a net, and is taken away. Spider-Man swings into the room, and finds a note on the wall telling him to come to a designated freighter. Elsewhere, Professor Monster congratulates Amazoness and the Ninders for kidnapping Mamiya, as he must know Spider-Man's true identity. Amazoness tells him that Spider-Man must come to the freighter, and that he'll fall right into their trap. Later, on the freighter, Amazoness and her Ninders begin testing the ship's defenses, as well as interrogating Mamiya. Spider-Man arrives at the freighter in a speedboat, and the Ninders fire their weapons at it. It apparently explodes, but Spider-Man swims safely towards the ship, undetected. Amazoness, summons Sea Devil, the fish creature, and tells him to destroy a nearby industrial complex. She tells Mamiya that unless he reveals Spider-Man's identity, she will have Sea Devil wipe out the complex. Suddenly, Spider-Man flies through the air over the boat in the Spider Machine GP-7, and the Ninders try to shoot him out of the sky, to no avail. He parachutes out of the machine, but they shoot out his parachute, and he lands on the ship. The Ninders run over to the parachute, but find that what they thought was Spider-Man is actually just a dummy. Meanwhile, Amazoness commands Sea Devil to blow up the complex. A missile launcher protrudes from the monster's mouth, but Mamiya tells them to stop. Elsewhere, Spider-Man climbs up the side of the boat, and goes inside the decks, but sets off an alarm. The Ninders begin searching the ship, but Spider-Man brings the fight to them, and leads them on a chase through out the ship. After fighting off many Ninders, he escapes them into the power decks, and finds the room that Mamiya, Amazoness, and the others are in. Jumping all around the room, Spider-Man webs up the Ninders, and they all fall down. He frees Mamiya, and the two run out onto the main deck. They escape in a speedboat, but an Iron Cross helicopter pursues them. They dock their boat near a construction site, and the helicopter fires at them. Spider-Man takes off running, leading them away from Mamiya, and narrowly avoids the bullets from their guns. Finally, the chopper gets close enough, and Spider-Man jumps on and hangs from it by the landing gear. He is knocked off, but fires a web and pulls himself back on. He uses his bracelet and calls his robot, Marveller to him, just as Amazoness and Sea Devil arrive in a jeep. They get out, and she commands Sea Devil to blow up the complex with his missiles. He fires them, and Spider-Man commands Marveller to fire on the missiles. This proves to be successful, and the missiles blow up before reaching their target. Amazoness, furious, tells Sea Devil to crush the complex. Sea Devil grows to giant size, and approaches the complex. Meanwhile, Spider-Man knocks the remaining Ninders out of the chopper, and takes control of it. Spider-Man calls the Spider Machine GP-7 to him, and it flies out of Marveller and comes to him. He jumps out of the helicopter and into it, leaving the pilotless chopper to crash and explode. The Spider Machine flies back into Marveller, and Spider-Man takes control, commanding it to change into the massive robot, Leopardon. Leopard approaches Sea Devil, who fires more missiles at him. Leopard punches them out of the air, and then Spider-Man uses Leopardon's various weapons to defeat Sea Devil. Sea Devil, beaten, explodes. Later, with Amazoness and the other minions no where to be found, Mamiya and Spider-Man say their goodbyes, and go their separate ways. | Cast = * Shinji Todō as Spider-Man / Takuya Yamashiro * Noboru Nakaya as Jūzō Mamiya | Notes = Continuity Notes * This movie takes place between episodes 10 and 11 of Supaidaman. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Toei Category:Short Films